Hope Reborn
by Mulder's Girl
Summary: After the S4 Finale, Beka finds hope. R&R please!
1. Destruction

Title: Hope Reborn

Author: Mulder's Girl (Hot4Harper01 everywhere but here)

Spoilers: The season 4 finale

Summary: Right after the finale, Beka finds hope.

Disclaimers: I don't own Andromeda, Tribune does. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, because the s4 finale wouldn't have happened and Doyle would have never existed.

This is my attempt at a Beka fic. It's set right after the S4 finale. I didn't like it and refuse to accept it, and I may just continue this if I'm encouraged.

She couldn't believe it. The damn magog just wouldn't give up. Even after she had gone into slipstream, they held on. She watched as she bumped another one against the wall of the slipstream, and it exploded.

"Serves you right." She told the dead magog hatefully.

Because they had destroyed her family. Taken the happiest years of her life and undone every moment as if it never happened. She was the only one that chose to leave, the only one that chose to survive.

She could understand Rommie's decision, her first loyalty was to Dylan. Trance believed that Dylan had some kind of purpose, she felt she had to stay to help him "save the universe". Yeah, right. Harper's choice was the one she couldn't understand. He was loyal to Dylan over her, his big sister. He would rather die for a lost cause than live with her. She didn't think she'd ever get over that.

"Quit whining and pay attention to the slipstream before you become magog food, Valentine." She scolded herself as she watched the last one go. "Finally", she muttered, just as she exited slipstream.

She knew she had to go back. She knew the battle was over, and she was sure of which side had won. But she had to make sure. If there were any chance that any of them were still alive....

About 10 minutes later, back at the Archology.

There was nothing left. She was expecting another magog swarm, someone waiting to blow her up. But not even Archology was still there. It was literally a big nothing.

"Did they get that place to slipstream?" She asked herself, not believing it. But it could be possible... she just didn't know if she wanted to let herself hope.


	2. Where is everyone?

Ok, since you guys were so great with the feedback, I wrote another chapter for you.

Harper's POV

He wasn't sure what had happened, or how he got here. Wherever "here" was. He had gotten Archology to slipstream, he knew that. But it had been too late, the people were already dead. Dylan, Trance, Rhade? He didn't know. He hoped they were alive, but even if they were, he wouldn't know how to find them. First he had to figure out where he was. From what he remembered, the magog had put him in a hidden escape pod. But was that possible? Somehow he didn't think so. But what other explanation could there be?

He was in a room, not heavily furnished. It looked like some kind of hideout. He was laying on some kind of bed, but it was more like a bunch of blankets on top of one another. He'd had worse, though. As he walked around the not so large room, he heard someone come in the door. He turned around to see, and immediately went white. "No.... it couldn't be."

Dylan's POV

Trance had forced him to leave. But those people... they had looked at him as their hero, their savior. And he had left them to be eaten.

She saw his expression, knew what he was thinking.

"Dylan, it was too late for them. If we hadn't left, we would've been eaten too. And the universe still needs us. At least, it still needs you."

"And so did those people. And I failed them. Yeah, I'm a big hero."

"Dylan, you are one of the Paradi!"

"Paridi, my ass. I'm a man trying to single-handedly save the universe, and failing miserably. "

"No, Dylan. Not if you keep fighting. That was one battle, we have not lost the war."

"Trance, I don't know if I have it in me to keep fighting."

"Well, I know you do. We need to go to a planet called Auringinura, that's where they will strike next. And I think you can save these people."

He sighed. "When do we need to leave?"

"We have a few days to rest." They didn't, but she knew he needed it.

"Trance, did the others survive?"

"I know at least one did. Who it was, and if they were the only survivor, I don't know."

He nodded, and walked to his room. The Andromeda had been destroyed; all they had was the slipfighter they had gone to Archology in, and a lot of money. If there was one thing the commonwealth was good for, that was it. He had never been more thankful to be able to buy rooms in a hotel.

Beka's POV

She went into the only other slip point going out of this place. She knew they hadn't gone out of the one she came in, that only left one option. So, she went into slipstream. What she found was what she expected.

Archology was there, but there was no way anyone had survived. The worldship must have fired on it after they killed everyone, because there was almost nothing left of it. Unless they had left shortly after her, they were dead. But they could be on the planet... but did she even want to look, probably just to find more disappointment? Besides, they could've come with her, but they let her leave without a fight. They didn't want her. But something in her heart kept telling her to look...

Harper's POV

It was the magog. Rev's descendent, the one who had marked him for infestation. Apparently he had saved Harper, probably just to kill him here.

"No, no, please!" He cried desperately.

"I do not wish to hurt you."

"Yeah, that's why you marked me for infestation!"

"He speaks the truth, Harper."

He turned. It couldn't be... but it was.

"Rev?"

Rev bowed his head. "Yes.''

"But-"

"I have seen the error of my ways, young human. Rev has been a wonderful teacher."

"Yeah, well forgive me if I don't feel comfortable in the same room with someone who recently threatened to make me re-live my worst nightmare."

"I understand. My magog name is 'Blood Hunter'. However, I wish people to call me Rev Baero. I am still learning the way from my uncle, I hope to be as good as he is one day."

"Rev, do I have to sleep in the same house as him?"

Rev chuckled. "No, Harper. I know how you feel about our kind. We shall find our friends who survived the attack, and you will continue to fight for the universe with them."

This was the first time he had allowed himself to believe someone else had lived. "Rev, they're alive?"

"I certainly know that some of them are. Who lived and where they are is a mystery, but they must be close by. Without the Andromeda, they couldn't have gone far, they'd need to stock up on food and supplies. The worldship left mere hours ago, I expect they are still on the same planet as us."

Harper brightened at this thought. "Yeah, they may be!" Then another thought hit him, one that killed him inside. "But not Beka. She left, and the last time I talked to her...." He almost started crying. "I don't think she made it."

Rev looked at him pityingly. "Harper, there is always a chance."

"I know, I guess... I just don't want to hope, then have that hope crushed."

"I know, Harper, I feel the same way."

::::::::::  
  
Rommie's POV

Damn that magog who blew a hole in her. She needed Harper, but she couldn't find him. Her battery was running low, and she had a FREAKING HOLE in the middle of her stomach!!!!! She continued to walk around. If she could find any of her crew, she'd be happy.


	3. Finding Dylan

Chapter 3

Rommie walked into the nearest hotel. Thank god for commonwealth money, even androids could have a nice place to stay, and maybe re-charge and try to fix that darn hole.

"Thank you, m'am, your room is up the stairs and to your left." He looked at her strangely. "You're an android." She wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots, she wanted Harper, and she wanted him NOW.

"Thank you, captain obvious." If she couldn't have Harper, at least she had a little of his personality. Which scared her almost as much as the Magog. "Do you have a battery charger?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how much good it'll do you." He replied, looking at the crater in her midsection. After her "You did not just go there" look, he decided that handing it over without further ado was probably a good idea. She just took it and walked to her room.

Beka's POV

"If I were Dylan, where would I go?" she muttered as she was walking down the crowded streets.

She eyed a ritzy hotel on a sidestreet. "Guess it's worth a try." She said as she walked in.

"Excuse me, do you have a Dylan Hunt?" she asked in her sexiest voice.

"I'm sorry; we can't give out that information."

She pouted. "But he's my fiancée, and we were supposed to spend the night here."

"Would you like me to call his room?"

"Oh, yes, please!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Hold on. Yes, Mr. Hunt. Your fiancée is down here... do you want me to send her up?"

He turned to her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Valentine." She could hear Dylan on the other end. "Well why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?"

He hung up the phone looking a bit pale. "Room 87." She walked away without a backward glance.


End file.
